


Date with Destiny

by Lithium012



Category: VIXX
Genre: A lot of use of honey, Bottom!Wonshik, Dom/sub, Food Kink, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Yay for honey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithium012/pseuds/Lithium012
Summary: A shiver runs down Wonshik’s spine after hearing the words “Good boy” escape the plush lips of the man standing over him.A shameless porn without plot featuring a Sub!Wonshik and a Dom!Hakyeon.





	Date with Destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smilehoyaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilehoyaaa/gifts).



> For the lovely, lovely Basant~! I totally did not regret all the little... snippets I sent to you on Twitter. :3
> 
> Warning: If you don't enjoy the misuse of delicious honey, please don't read this smut. If you don't enjoy Bottom!Wonshik, please don't read this smut. If you don't enjoy humiliation kinks, please don't this smut. I really can't stress that enough. 
> 
> But Kudos and Comments are much appreciated. Enjoy.

A shiver runs down Wonshik’s spine after hearing the words “Good boy” escape the plush lips of the man standing over him. Words like that drip and soak itself in amber coloured honey. It lathers itself on his skin, encapsulating him in amber. He feels his arms freezing over, hardening till he can’t move them anymore.

His eyes focus on the figure above him, the one caressing his cheeks lovingly before giving him a light slap. It’s painful, but not unbearably so. Wonshik can take the pain and Hakyeon knows how much he could take. But it’s also the time to push the boundaries just a little bit more.

“Strip,” Hakyeon says, sitting down crossing his legs. His eyes are sharp, calculating but they’re not cold. They don’t send shame down Wonshik’s body. And so, he obeys. Slowly, as Hakyeon wants, he undresses. His blazer slides off his broad shoulders, falling onto the floor.

Then comes his dress shirt, unbuttoning it at an unbearably slow pace. Like molasses sliding down a granite counter top. It physically hurts Wonshik to do this; but if he doesn’t, he knows the consequences.

“Kneel down,” Hakyeon commands, after his dress pants comes off. A tremble rumbles through his thighs as Wonshik kneels. He feels Hakyeon’s fingers running through his hair. Soft and sweet before the pain, just like how Hakyeon likes it. “Do you really like the pain that much?” He yanks Wonshik’s head back, barring his strong neck.

He hopes Hakyeon would mark him. Not those kinds of marks that fades so damn easily. The thought of the many, many different kinds of marks on his skin has a wave of pleasure flooding his senses.

“You’re such a pain slut.” But Hakyeon gives him what he wants, biting his neck. “If I wasn’t around, who would you go to?”

“No one,” Wonshik breathes out, all the air in his lungs already disappearing. He’s choking on air, his head swimming. Hakyeon pulls it down, staring at Wonshik dead in the eyes. His face is impossible to read, the harden stare that penetrates deep into his soul.

“I have some ideas planned, only if you’re okay with them.” Behind his back, he holds out a small bottle of golden liquid. Honey. “Fine?”

Wonshik nods, licking his lips. “Perfect.”

Hakyeon smiles, his façade breaking slightly. “Let’s get started, shall we?”

~***~

Wonshik grips the bedsheets, struggling to remain upright. Hakyeon’s sharp and calculating blows to his buttocks has sparks, fire, embers flaring through the younger’s body. His arms tremble, desperate for a moment of rest. But with Hakyeon, there’s no such thing.

It’s stimulation after stimulation. Something that drives Wonshik absolutely insane.  

Hakyeon’s callused fingers dance their way up Wonshik’s spine, another tremor earthquaking through his body. His cock hanging between his legs, desperate for something more.

He can feel Hakyeon’s lips against his heated skin, a blessing to the fiery hell that is his bamboo stick. A sharp, low moan rumbles from his throat when Hakyeon’s hand wraps around his balls.

Wonshik’s arms begins to shake even more, a battle to remain upright. One he’s losing. His knuckles turn white the more Hakyeon continues with his assault. A sweet touch followed by a sharp, stinging pain. He can almost see, hear Hakyeon smirk.

In a quick, calculated movement; he flips Wonshik over, pinning his arms over his head. “Grip the headboard for me.” He does. “Good boy.” The honey-soaked words that Wonshik has been looking for.

A flush of embarrassment washes through him, as, out of the corner of his eyes, he sees a full-sized mirror; staring back at him. All of Wonshik is on display for himself to see.

The red hue on Wonshik’s cheeks is more than enough to send shocks of pleasure through his body. His back almost arching off the bed. A harsh hand on his hips reminds him of his place. “No,” Hakyeon whispers. “Look at you, getting hard from just _looking_ at yourself in the mirror. I wonder how you’d do when I put you in front of others.”

A breathless moan is all Wonshik could answer with. The mere _thought_ of being displayed like that has him shivering with lust.

Hakyeon straddles his hips, holding the small bottle of honey. He tips it over, a drizzle of it landing on Wonshik’s sculpted chest. He watches with great pleasure and desire when Hakyeon leans down. His tongue darts out, lapping up the honey.

Every so often, he’d run his tongue over Wonshik’s sensitive nipples, enticing a deep moan from the latter. “Hush,” Hakyeon says, voice sultry. But he doesn’t make much effort to silence the latter. It’s hard to remain silence, especially when Hakyeon deliberately licks Wonshik’s nipples, making sure to get every last drop of honey.

Wonshik squirms, grinding down on the bed. The sensation becoming too much for the younger to handle. Another moan rips through his soul as Hakyeon nips down on one of the harden buds. Such a strong pleasurable feeling that’s nearly impossible to stay quiet at. Not when he feels Hakyeon push at his limits. Another small nip on Wonshik’s ever so sensitive chest, then Hakyeon’s tongue pressing down on them has Wonshik at his limit.

Then, there comes the sucking; nursing it like a newborn baby. It’s exhilarating to watch Hakyeon’s mouth wrap around Wonshik’s left nipple while the older’s hand idly plays with the other one. The sensation has Wonshik’s back arching, his fingers slipping from the head board as he tries his hardest to remain composed. It’s overwhelming, a sweet nectar of pleasure.

His head swims in lust and the urge to buck his hips up slowly overwhelms him.

“Look at me,” Hakyeon mumbles, jerking Wonshik’s head towards his. The sharp, calculating, _dominate_ look submits Wonshik down. A small whimper escapes, his eyes hooded, staring back at Hakyeon. He swallows, realizing how dry his throat is.

A sadistic grin spreads on Hakyeon’s face as he presses his hips down on Wonshik’s erection. In addition, he presses his thumbs down on those sensitive nipples. The sensation becomes overwhelming; but not overwhelming enough. A slow burn in the pit of Wonshik’s stomach.

Wonshik’s head swims through fog as he watches Hakyeon tease, pluck and string his nerves along for the ride. Utterly powerless, humiliated under the watchful gaze of, not only Hakyeon, but himself as well. The mirror is a sharp and cruel reminder of who he belongs to.

A sharp, choked moan vibrates through the room as he feels something cool poured over his erection. His thighs trembles, an utter struggle to keep them open. His eyes close, hoping not to see. If he saw, his mind would lose stability. Falling off orbit and crashing into the sun.

“Look. At. Me,” Hakyeon says, with each word dripping in utter dominance. Wonshik opens them again, lazily looking at Hakyeon. His eyes widen when he sees Hakyeon’s tongue darting out, lapping up the honey. Powerful hands keep his legs spread as the honey is cleaned up. It leaves Wonshik shaking, whimpering and breathless.

The desire for something more overwhelms him. His arms tremble, groaning for something more. “Just a little longer,” Hakyeon mutters. “You’re being so good to me.” A sizzle of dopamine drips down Wonshik’s brain, making the sexual torture completely worth it.

Hakyeon takes his time, teasing and playing Wonshiks’ overdrawn nerves a little bit longer. The constant edging, the constant stimulation is like an enveloping bubble. It encloses him, caress him and traps him in a dizzying vortex of pleasure.

Wonshik sometimes wonder how he hasn’t gone insane yet.

Then, something cool; hard slips between his legs, dancing down and slipping in. It’s not painful, not like the first time when they did it. When Hakyeon didn’t get the right amount of lube on his fingers. Now, there’s nothing stopping him.

Not when Wonshik opens up for the older so easily. Hakyeon maneuvers his fingers around, touching and probing the right places. The groans and moans get harder and harder to keep under wraps. His redden lips, bloody from biting down on them.

In a quick movement, Hakyeon moves him onto his chest; staring at the mirror. There’s never a moment where he isn’t shocked by Hakyeon’s display of strength. However, Wonshik is vulnerable, on display to himself. His eyes gaze at the redden flush on his cheeks, running down his chest.

He loves and hates how Hakyeon could weaken him so quickly. How Hakyeon could open him up and create a mess of a human. Wonshik presses his face down into the mattress. He could feel sticky precum coating his stomach, the high slowly coming down.

Only for it to come shooting back up in an instant.

Hakyeon cards his fingers through Wonshik’s hair, yanking his head off of the mattress. “Look at yourself,” he says. “Just imagine how you’d look in front of an audience. Do you think they’ll like the red on your chest?”

Wonshik gives a whine as an answer, unable to formulate a proper sentence. His mind is simply too high strung; too far gone.

“Hmm?” Hakyeon asks, holding Wonshik’s head there; pressing himself in. The stretch has always been painful, but the pleasure comes with the pain. Wonshik grips the bedsheets, nearly pulling them out, breathing heavily. “Wouldn’t you like that? Would you like me to fuck you in front of an audience?”

Hakyeon’s thrusts – in the beginning – has always been slow; drawn out. All in an effort to prolong Wonshik’s high; a steady rise. One that never takes him to the peak and definitely one that doesn’t take him over the edge just yet.  

“Answer the question.”

“Ha…” Wonshik’s throat feels dry, parched. Words, speaking in general, feels like glass tearing through his throat. Closing his eyes for a brief moment, he musters the energy to say something. The answer on the tip of his tongue.

“I can’t hear you Wonshik.” Hakyeon’s tone is mocking. As if he wants to crack Wonshik open, break him.

“Yes…” he breathes out, all sanity finally leaving him. As if it takes all of his energy to say one simple word. And Hakyeon wouldn’t be Hakyeon if he didn’t ask Wonshik to repeat it.

“Hmm? What was that? I can’t hear you.” His smaller body drapes itself over Wonshik, still holding his head up. Still forcing him to stare at himself in the mirror. Wonshik opens his mouth, just as Hakyeon thrusts in. This one harsher, sharper and hitting the right nerves.

All the energy he thought he had left just disappears. Turning into mist, going up into the air. But Hakyeon is still waiting for an answer. The thrusts become sharper, more calculating, as if he doesn’t want Wonshik to answer.

“Y-yes! Yes—oh god I want this,” Wonshik screams out at a particularly hard thrust, one that sends powerful waves of pure ecstasy through his body. Draining him of energy. Yet, it isn’t enough to send him over the edge. It merely rises his libido.

He’s convinced that he’s going insane.

Hakyeon, then, pulls back, yanking Wonshik with him. Till the younger is leaning against his chest, utterly breathless. His toes curl on the bedsheets, resting his head on Hakyeon’s shoulder. His chest flushed and eyes staring at himself in the mirror. His eyes travel down to his hard-on, arched against his stomach and leaking precum. He watches Hakyeon’s fingers travel up his cock, making sure to stimulate the sensitive nerves. He watches with delight when Wonshik shifts; Hakyeon still inside of him, trying to get away from those delicate fingers that’ll tease him through eternity.

Wonshik groans when Hakyeon grips his erection loosely. “Work for it,” he mumbles, digging his teeth into Wonshik’s shoulder. “I want to see you work for it.” Wonshik groans, shakily gripping the bedsheets, positioning himself. Hakyeon’s other hand, still carded through his hair, maintains that level of humiliation. Forcing him to stare at himself in the mirror. Swallowing, he lifts himself up before sinking back down, earning himself a moan from Hakyeon.

Another feeling of pleasure rips through his soul as Wonshik continues to grind his hips, earning soft moans for himself. The speed is almost too much for him to handle. How slow it’s going, how drawn out it’s being. It’s like watching snow melt or watching winter fade away into spring. It’s lasts much too long, and people are simply impatient.

Wonshik picks up speed, grinds his hips down and making sure to hit the right spots for him and Hakyeon. He watches himself in the mirror, a lewd act that should never be shown to anyone. But, yet, at the same time, it’s a pleasurable sensation; watching himself on display, even if it’s to a small audience. God, he can’t image what he’d look like in front of thousands of people.

“You’re doing such a good job,” Hakyeon whispers, breathless, into his ear. Another wave of pleasure sparking up at the bottom of his stomach. A soft, loving nip on his neck has Wonshik working harder to earn that reward. A surge of adrenaline and the goal of release are heavy on his mind. The air he breathes in feels like broken glass, and his heads swims, desperate for air or release.

Finally, _finally_ , Hakyeon shudders underneath him, wrapping his arms around Wonshik’s chest, tugging him closer and biting his shoulder. Almost breaking his skin with a mark that’ll surely last for days. The younger slows down, thighs trembling. The sensation of it all being utterly too much but at the same time, not enough. He needs just a little more.

Hakyeon gives it to him, rubbing circles on the head, dragging his hand down. He jerks Wonshik off, and the edge comes faster than Wonshik would have liked. A freight train suddenly hitting him at full speed. The pleasure is overwhelming, overstimulating and it has the younger shaking against Hakyeon’s tight grip. A loud, vibrating moan fills the room, ricocheting off the walls in heavy sound waves.

He can feel tremors flooding his body as Hakyeon makes sure to get every last bit out of the boy. In his ear, he hears the older whisper sweet praises, ones that makes the wanting and desire and need that ebb away at his mind, so worth it.

“You did really well,” Hakyeon murmurs, kissing right below his ear, rubbing loving circles on his hips. “Good boy.” The spark lights up again, twisting his stomach around. A blissful state of euphoria. His eyes closing finally, drifting off to the feeling of Hakyeon’s fingers carding through his sweaty hair.


End file.
